Lady Rachel of Caberton
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: We all know that during his stay in Trensicourt Jason challanges Copernum to a duel, survives an assassination, and is invited to the Eternal Feast. But what about Rachel? Join Rachel in her own adventure in Trensicourt! *takes place in A World Without Heroes*


**I wonder how long it will take for someone to read this...**

* * *

**Lady Rachel of Caberton**

When Rachel ran out of riddles, Jason cleared his throat. "Could I speak with Rachel in private for a moment?"

"By all means," Nicholas said. Tugging on a pair of straps, he glided away on his track to a far corner in the room.

Rachel leaned her head close to Jason. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think we'll never get another chance like this," Jason replied quietly. "With the money and advice from Nicholas I'll have a real chance of challenging Copernum."

"But can you beat him?"

"I'll never know unless I try. If I can get inside the lorevault, we'll have half the syllables. You gave me some good riddles. And I'll think hard between now and when I issue the challenge. Do you mind splitting up?"

"No. If all else fails, we'll meet up where Ferrin suggested, the Stumbling Stag."

"Sounds like a plan."

Catching each other's eyes for a moment, Jason and Rachel turned back around. Hanging suspended on his cable, Nicholas continued to tinker with a screwdriver and a long spring. Though he had been very discrete about it, Rachel had caught him peeking back at them a few times while they were talking.

"Okay, Nicholas. What should we do now?" Jason asked.

Setting down the screwdriver, Nicholas pulled down on one of the harness's straps and he glided over to them. "Do you have any knowledge in the currency of drooma?"

Rachel's hand disappeared into the roomy pocket of her oversized trousers, fishing out the small drawstring bag full of the pellets that Galloran had supplied them with. "We know that the bronze are worth five and the copper ones are worth one." She dumped the contents out into her hand, two bronze and 8 copper plus the silver and gold that Ferrin had given them.

Pursing his lips, Nicholas nodded his head unimpressed. Fingering the gold pellet, he held it up for Jason and Rachel to see it. "The golden droomas are worth 100, the highest currency in Lyrian. The sliver are worth fifty." He set the pellet back into Rachel's palm, which she closed. Nicholas wrapped a strap around his hand a few times, efficiently turning him so that he faced left, where he followed his track to another corner of the room.

Jason glanced over at Rachel, who was carefully pouring the droomas back into the drawstring bag, then back into her pocket.

"This should be more then enough." Nicholas re-crossed the room, holding a small pouch in each hand. He held both out to Jason.

Jason took hold of the two bags, surprised by how heavy they were. "How much is in here? Is this going to be enough?"

Rachel elbowed him in the side. "Jason!" she whispered angerly at him.

Throwing back his head, Nicholas laughed loudly. Watching him, Jason couldn't help but notice how much more friendly Nicholas seemed when he wasn't just sitting there in a harness in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face. Patting his chest, Nicholas recovered from his laughter. "More than enough, lad."

Pocketing the pellets in his trousers, he smirked at Rachel. "Jealous?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, at least im not the one challanging Copernum."

Nicholas nodded his head slowly. "Jason, I think that it's time that we get you ready for your challenge. Minna!"

The door eased open, and Jason and Rachel moved off to the side for the woman to come through the door. "Are they causing trouble, Nicholas?" Minna asked, showing a long sleek spear-tipped rod. Rachel took a half step behind Jason.

Waving off Minna, Nicholas barely looked up from his spring. "No, Minna. I need you to arm them with my best quality of crossbows." he said. Minna nodded curtly before lowering her weapon and left the room.

Rachel let out a low whistle. "Those girls mean business."

"You scared of them?" Jason teased, glancing over his shoulder at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes, turning her back on him. Jason and Nicholas shared an amused look. "You so were."

"Was not." Rachel spat back.

"Who's the got poniard and the drooma?" Jason asked again, showing off his knife from under his cloak.

Rachel smirked, brushing a strand of short brown hair out of her face. "Who's carrying the orantium?"

Jason chuckled. "Let's not go there."

"You started it." Rachel mumbled back.

Before Jason could make another wisecrack, Minna came back with two crossbows. "These were the only two in stock in 7 Point quality." Minna apologized, more to Nicholas, as she carefully gave Jason and Rachel a crossow in turn.

"7 Point?" Jason asked, observing the craftsmanship of the weapon. There were a million little pieces in complicated positions, and several carvings on the handles. It must have taken forever to construct by hand!

"The highest quality it can be." Minna explained. "The safety is on."

"I'll take it from here. Thank you, Minna." Nicholas gave Minna's hand a squeeze as she left. He turned to reface the two teenagers.

"This is beautiful..." Rachel ran her finger along the sleek swirls carved into the handhold, her eyes glazed over with delight.

"Bah." Nicholas grumbled. "Not nearly as fine as some of my other work."

"Are you serious?" Jason asked amazed. "This is so cool!"

"Let's move on from that. To fire it, push the switch to the right." He demonstrated using Jason's crossbow. Rachel mouthed words like she was memorizing his instructions. "Then pull the trigger. It has a strong reactive force, built for a large man. But you should be fine." He handed the crossbow back to Jason. "Rachel, you must be careful with it."

Rachel scowled, letting the weapon aim at the floor. "I'll be fine." she assured him. She really hated how girls were treated differently from men.

"Don't take it to heart, lass. It's a powerful tool designed to kill. I just don't wish you to maim yourself." Nicholas comforted. Rachel nodded seclusively, a mild scowl still on her face.

Jason shrugged, trying to ease the tension. "Any last minute advice?"

Nicholas's features became very serious again. "Spend much of your time winning over friends at the Upturned Goblet, and make sure to have an impressive question to present before Copernum."

Jason nodded, hiding the crossbow beneath his cloak. "Thanks for all the help, Nicholas."

"We couldn't have made it any farther without you." Rachel agreed.

"Repay me by making sure that this gamble is worth it."

"Count on it." Jason promised. He held out his hand to the burly man, and Nicholas gave his hand a firm shake. Taking a deep breath, Jason turned to Rachel. She was looking at him expectantly. "So this is it, huh?"

"Gosh, Jason. You make it sound like we're never gonna see each other again."

"What if we don't?"

"Don't worry. You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily." Rachel smiled, extending her arms outward. Jason smiled back, gratefully accepting the hug. Reluctantly, Rachel let go of him after a few seconds. She was surprised by how muscular he felt even under the bulky cloak. "Remember the story for Tedril?"

"Don't worry. I got this, Rachel." Patting her on the back, Jason exited the room turning back once to wave to Nicholas and Rachel. Then he was gone.

Rachel sighed, a long exasperated breath escaping her lips. "Do you think he'll be okay."

"On the contrary." Nicholas answered, tinkering with a new set of scraps of metal and screws.

Rachel craned her neck so she could look at Nicholas in the face. "What do you mean, 'on the contrary'?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Nicholas didn't look up from his materials. "Challenging Copernum will be dangerous, especially since he is so young."

"He's strong. He'll be fine." She crossed her arms, stubbornly believing that Jason would make it back. She was seriously starting to reconsider how straight forward she had been about splitting up.

"I'm sure you are right." Nicholas said. Shielding his eyes with his forearm, he looked out the window. The sun was beginning to sink, filling the sky with reds and oranges. "It's time you get to the Prancing Pony Inn." (Lord of the Rings reference)

With a slightly annoyed expresion on her face, Rachel nodded. "Okay. Thanks for all the help." Before she could turn to leave, Nicholas grabbed hold of her wrist. Instinctively, she pulled her hand away with moot force. "What?"

Nicholas held up another small pouch, full of the drooma pellets. "I think you'll be needing this."

Slowly, Rachel's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks, Nicholas."

"If i must contact you, i'll send my spies to your room. Good luck, Rachel." Nicholas held out his hand for her to shake.

Instead, Rachel leaned forward and gave him an awkward side hug. "Thanks for the help." Clutching the bag in her hand, Rachel skidaddled out the door.

* * *

Two days later, Rachel flopped down on her bed with an exceptionally loud sigh. Why did Jason get to hang out at a 5 star hotel while she was stuck hanging back at the Prancing Pony? Sure, she wasn't the one challenging a phsyco chancellor, but why didn't she at least get the leisure of exploring Trensicourt? Well, that probably wasn't a very good idea.

Sitting up, Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. After leaving Nicholas a few days ago, she had gone to get some clothes that actually fit her. Instead of baggy the oversized clothes that she had received from Galloran, she had gotten a pair of thick material pants that were about a fraction of a size too big held up by a leather belt, and a maroon colored top with a flimsy brown vest over the top.

Even though it wasn't really her style, she felt more comfortable wearing pants that she knew weren't going to fall down in front of Jason and Ferrin while they were running from a bunch of manglers.

Crossing over to the window in her room, Rachel stared out at the busy streets of Trensicourt. Even though where she was staying was still located in the Fleabed she was up high enough in the hill that she could see most of the city.

The view was absolutely incredible! The gates and walls were in perfect view from the window, men and women dressed in formal attire as they walked the streets in the richer part of the city.

A light knock at the bedroom door startled her, making her jump. Abandoning the window, Rachel turned toward where the sound came from. A folded piece of paper slid under door.

Who could it be from? Did Jason somehow get a letter through to her? Not likely. Hesitantly, Rachel brushed her hand across the wooden floor slipping the paper into her hand. Could it be from Ferrin? A warning maybe? Slowly, she unfolded the paper.

_Rachel, _

_It seems as though Jason is doing a great job passing himself off as the heir to Caberton! Some of my spies have relayed that Bartley has taken a liking to the lad, and that he expects Bartley to sponsor Jason for his claim! Things are looking better than i could have originally expected._

_—Nicholas_

Smiling, Rachel folded the paper up. Even though the note didn't come directly from Jason, it was still nice to hear about him. But what good would it be to have his claim to Caberton recognized if he couldn't stump Copernum?

"Okay Rachel," she said out loud to herself. "Maybe you should go get something to eat. Clear your mind."

Lacing up her boots, Rachel tried thinking of a way to return a note to Nicholas. How would she find one of his men to get it back to him? Mind full of doubt, Rachel hid the globe of orantium in her pocket as she made her way out the door and down the hallway to find some grub.

####

Rachel found a spot up at the bar as soon as she walked in. Ordering a small platter of puckerlies and a glass of water, she payed three drooma for her meal and tipped her waitress two drooma. The waitress gave her a look of such awe, Rachel mentally agreed with Jason that the people in Lyrian didn't tip well.

"Hello there, little lady." A young man, maybe 16, walked through the doors. He smelled strongly of something so sweet it was intoxifying. He wasn't bad looking, but he had that aura that instantly gave him that 'bad boy' look. Taking a purposely clumsy step, he brushed his shoulder against her back.

Rachel whipped around, holding a fork defensively. "You had better keep your creepy self away from me!"

The boy brushed bushy bangs out of his eyes, a crooked smile on his lips. "The Dangler was right. You are a feisty one."

Rachel gripped the fork tighter, holding the bristles closer to his face. How could this creep possibly know about Nicholas? Or even worse, could he be one of Copernum's spies? But he had said that Nicholas had called Rachel feisty!

"How do you know about Nicholas?" She hissed, one hand slipping into her pocket. Even though she knew that she wouldn't use the orantium, she felt a certain amount of security having it in her hand.

The boy chuckled, reaching his hand into his pocket. Rachel inched farther away, wishing that Galloran had given her the poniard instead of Jason. He probably didn't need it as much as she did. "Relax, sweetheart. Nicholas assigned me too watch over you, make sure that none of Copernum's friends have started following you."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she warned, lowering her fork uncertainly. The boy cocked his head to one side, taking half a step backwards.

"Is everything alright over here?" A barmaid walked over, drying a very heavy looking glass mug. She gave Rachel a _Is this boy messing with you? _look. Rachel resisted a smirk, knowing that this lady would whack Mr Smooth upside the head with the glass mug if Rachel asked her too.

Mr Smooth narrowed his eyes at her, almost daring Rachel to send him away. What if he really was here to help her? She certainly didn't want the guy lying unconcious if he could protect her from possible enemies. Almost against her will, Rachel shook her head at the barmaid. "Yes, everything is fine. He's a friend." She made an attempt at a sincere smile, but she had a feeling the barmaid wasn't convinced.

"If you say so, hon." The barmaid made a sinister sneer at Mr Smooth before setting something on the counter beside Rachel's elbow. Then she walked away to serve other patrons.

Rachel hid a smirk when she realized the item the barmaid had left her was a knife with jagged teeth. Apparently Mr Smooth thought it was pretty comical himself. "Women always stick together, don't they?"

Rachel scowled at him. "Sisters before misters, rememeber?" The boy jerked his head to the side, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Rachel frowned. "What's this about Copernum?"

Glancing to his right and left to make sure no one would overhear, the boy leaned over so that his lips were an inch from her ear. "Copernum-"

Rachel shoved him away gently, not wanting to cause a bigger scene than what this moron was doing. "Way to be inconspicous! No one will find this suspicious."

The boy slammed the heel of his hand to his forehead. "Women."

"Excuse me?" Rachel spat back at him. Who did this guy think he was? Referring to women as something lesser than him!

"Im sorry!" He held up his hands, palms facing upward. "I didn't mean it that way at all!"

Rachel scrunched up her nose. This guy was a big dork. How could Nicholas send this guy to help her out. Not to be mean or anything, but Rachel couldn't visualize this guy protecting her very well. Even Nicholas with no legs seemed more capable than Mr Smooth! "I'm sure thats not what you meant." she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The young man bowed, scooping her right hand into his. He kissed the top of it, glancing up at her with bright green eyes. "I fully express that i didn't mean to offend you, miss."

Rachel pulled her hand away, stomach flipping. "Why are you here?"

Mr. Smooth straightened upward, then took a seat on the stool to the right of her. "My name is Pip. Like I said, Nicholas sent me to keep an eye on you until your friend Jason comes back for you."

Rachel arched her eyebrows. So this guy gave off an unsettling bad boy feel, but he ends up being this annoying idiot named Pip. Go figure. "Okay. So what do you want?"

Pip shrugged. "I followed you after I delivered the letter to your room."

Rachel with held a slight gasp. "That was you?"

Pip shrugged again. "Yes."

"What were you saying about Copernum?"

"Just that he's taken an interest in you and Jason. That's all that Nicholas was able to confirm through his spies." Pip muttered back, eyes glazing over the rowdy men laughing around the tavern.

Rachel grabbed a puckerlie off the platter, dripped some sauce in the shell, then swallowed it. "Well thats just peachy."

Pip nodded without saying anything.

Rachel ate another puckerlie. "How long have you been working with Nicholas?" she asked, hoping to form small talk. If this guy was going to be following her around for a few days, she might as well get some background on him.

Pip glanced over at her, eyes glitering with a mischievious light. "I was friends with his sons when we were boys. When Andrew and Emmet died leading a revolt, I dedicated my life to Nicholas to help in anyway to bring harm to our enemies."

Rachel nodded respectfully. "You don't look very old though."

Pip raised his eyebrows. "I'm 17."

"I'm 13. Watch yourself."

Pip chuckled. "Jason is a lucky man. He around 14 or 15?"

Rachel blushed, choking on a sip of water. "No! No, no. We're brother and sister."

Pip gave her look like he didn't believe her, but he didn't question her any farther. "If you say so, miss."

Rachel glanced over towards the window, noticing that the sky was darkening quickly. How long had she been sitting here? It hadn't seemed that long. Absent mindedly, her thoughts drifted to Jason. What was he doing right now? Gambling with his new buddies? Would he even want to continue the quest for the Word?

_Stop it_, she scolded herself. He was doing a crucial task for their quest while she sat around. She should be grateful. Even though this was supposed to be _her_ cliff. Then again, women didn't really hold titles here.

"Hey. I think we should get you back to your room before it gets too dark." Pip's voice brought Rachel out of her mental rant.

Patting her stomach, Rachel moaned quietly. "You wanna finish this?" She held out the platter containing two uneaten puckerlies.

Pip took the remaining puckerlies, then hopped off of the stool. "Thanks."

Rachel slid off of her stool, feeling a few pounds heavier. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll stay several yards behind, so no one will connect us." Pip slunk out of the tavern.

Rachel crossed her arms. If anyone mistook them for being together, then she was going to wring someone's neck. She left the tavern, carefully maneavering around bustling people and horse drawn carriages. She saw Pip once during her 10 minute walk back to her hotel room, but didn't pay any mind to him. If anything, his presence disturbed her more.

When she got to her room, she collapsed onto her bed. After locking the door and drawing the shutters, she pulled off her boots and belt and fell asleep, wearily wondering if this was how Jaosn always felt like.

###

The next morning, Rachel found another letter resting on the floor close to the door. Scooping it up, she eagerly opened the folded paper.

_Rachel,_

_I confirmed it through a reliable source. Copernum has been watching you and Jason since you set foot into __Trensicourt. __Our only hope will be in Jason and whether he can best the scoundrel._

_-Nicholas_

Rachel felt her heart race quicken. How could Copernum have been able to zero in on them so quickly? Rachel had a feeling that Nicholas wasn't joking and that the information wasn't flawed. What kind of question could she come up with that may help Jason? What was she thinking. Even if she could come up with a stumper, how would she even get it to him without raising even more suspicions?

A light knock startled her, and she instantly knew that her annoying escort had caught up with her. Rachel reached toward the doorknob and reluctantly opened the door. "What do you want Pip?"

Pip made himself appear hurt. "After everything we've been through?"

Rachel didn't even smile. "You mean after i almost stabbed you with my fork? What a shocker."

Pip pursed his lips. "Did you get the note?"

"Yeah. This morning."

"I delivered it to your room several hours ago, and Nicholas has gathered some research that he doesn't feel can be passed through agents." Pip muttered to her, eyes scanning over her face.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, getting more and more ticked by the second. "Fine. If Nicholas says so. Should I wear my cloak?"

"Yes, but not the hood. No point in drawing attention, but the pockets are large enough to carry whatever gear you dont want to leave behind." Pip explained hastily.

Rachel slipped on her boots, lacing them with a double knot. She didn't bother brushing her hair, but instead pulled it up in a sloppy ponytail using a ponytail holder that she still had from home. "Okay, sergeant. Take me to your leader."

Pip lead her through mazes of peaple, around ladies with big poofy dresses and past men with hats so tall, they would have put Abe Lincoln to shame. After a few minutes, Rachel recognized the the shabby box-stack buildings. The alleys seemed to have collected even more debris and filth. The only different thing with this trip to the Fleabed was that the old woman that she and Jason had passed was no where to be seen.

Rachel hurried passed Pip when she recognized Nicholas' door. Mounting the steps, she knocked on the door with three solid bangs. Pip joined her on the porch a moment later. Locks disengaged, and the door swung open revealing Kayla. Rachel smiled at the woman. "Hi Kayla!"

Kayla greeted Rachel with a warm smile. "Hello, Rachel. Come inside."

Rachel shouldered past Pip, and into the main room. She heard muffled words exchange, then Kayla returned without Rachel's annoying escort. Minna wasn't anywhere to be seen, but instead a woman who looked younger than Minna sat in front of a crumbling fire place with a pair of knitting needles. She looked up hesitantly from her knitting. "Hi there."

"Hi." Rachel replied politely, before Kayla led her through the back door.

"Nicholas," Kayla called aloud as she entered the room. "Lady Rachel has come to visit."

Nicholas coasted on his track to the door, a half smile, half scowl on his face. "Rachel, we must talk."

Rachel arched her eyebrows with faint shock. "You don't say?"

"That will be all, Kayla." Nicholas said. Kayla retreated through the door, pulling it close behind her. Tugging on a strap, Nicholas came to a halt in the middle of the room. "I trust that Pip has made your aquaintance?"

Rachel resisted exploding into uncontrolable laughs. "We've met. You can really choose 'em."

"Do I now?"

"Everytime he talks about protecting me, i don't know whether i should break out into sobs or laughter."

Nicholas chuckled. "Pip can seem a bit off, but the boy means well."

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure he's a nice guy. But he needs to invest in a less fragrant cologn."

Biting his lip, Rachel could tell that the older man was fighting back many laughs. "We do have a bigger problem at hand."

Rachel straightened, resuming her composure. "Right.

Playing with the straps on his harness, Nicholas appeared perturbed. "I've been doing some investigating."

"Through spies."

"Yes. It turned out that Copernum linked you and Jason together. And me for that matter. He's done some snooping." His eyes stared off at the far wall, the same way Rachel assumed kids in school would when they were in a boring class.

"That doesn't sound good." Her stomach flipped with anticipation. Would Copernum have been able to figure out that they were Beyonders?

"I pulled a few strings, called in a few favors. Copernum does suspect that you two are Beyonders."

And there was the bomb. With their rotten luck, it only makes sense that the stupid chancellor would figure it out. Taking a shaky breath, Rachel made a hand gesture for Nicholas to carry on with is news.

Nicholas wrung out his fingers. A permanent scowl lingered on his face. "Copernum knows how to do his homework. I wouldn't be surprised if he has learned of everywhere you have been since visiting the Blind King. I've decided something, that could perhaps be perilous."

Rachel snorted good heartedly. "What could be more perilous than what we're already in?" she asked.

"The best thing for both of you is for Jason to challange Copernum as soon as possible and to succeed. Then escape even faster."

"When's the initation or whatever?"

"Tomarrow evening. Which doesn't leave us much time." Nicholas explained solemnly.

Rachel blinked. "So let me get this straight; in two days, Jason has to challange Copernum immediatly after his claim is recognized?"

Nicholas nodded. "Sounds like you've got it down."

"Should I brainstorm more questions and riddles?" Rachel wondered, staring down at her hands.

"Not only is that a great idea, but I encourage you to do so. Jason may come up with good questions himself, but it would serve better if we had at least some sort pf safety blanket." Nicholas told her. Taking up a small piece of metal and some sort of spring, he began forming some sort of wind up toy.

"Piece of cake." she muttered back. "If I come with anything that I think will be handy, I'll come back."

"Sounds like a plan. Safe stay, Rachel." He held out his hand for Rachel to shake the same way he had a few days earlier when they had met. Rachel complied, extending her right arm for the handshake. Then Kayla came back, and escorted her back out into the alley way of the Fleabed.

Pip was across the alley, back to the wall of a building leaning precariously to one side. He had a pocket knife in one hand and a block off wood was in the other. When the door opened and the Rachel stepped out of the door, Pip stashed his knife into his boot and walked over. "I trust everything went well?" He held his hand out to help her down the steps.

Rachel ignored his extended arm, walking straight down the staircase. "Yeah. Everythings going according to plan."

"And Jason?" He asked.

Rachel wanted to strangle this guy, although she didn't know quite why. "He's doing his part."

"Thats reassuring."

"It's none of your business."

Pip held up his hands in retreat, the faintest ghost of a smile playing out across his lips. "Rachel, you are unlike any girl I have ever met in Lyrian. Most girls don't get involved in this kind of stuff, especially at a young age."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." Rachel spat back, pushing past him. She wasn't sure why she was being so mean. She usually wasn't. Okay, maybe she _had_ made fun of Jason's haircut the first day of their quest, but whatever. Jason was a different case. Wait. . . what?

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Pip jogged to catch up with her. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Nah. I ate at Nicholas' place." she lied. They came to the edge of the Fleabed and beagan weaving their way through the busy crowds.

"Really? Thats not like Nicholas. Oh well."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the inn, which Rachel was grateful for. His voice got kind of annoying after awhile. "I'm going up to my room. Don't bother me unless someone comes trying to slit my throat or I get mail from Nicholas." Rachel told him.

Pip nodded like he understood, though Rachel wasn't sure since his eyes had that glazed over look. Without looking back, she made her way to the 6 floor where her room was. After locking the door, Rachel kicked off her boots. The day had gone by quicker than she had thought. How long had she been talking with Nicholas? It hadn't seemed that long. An hour, maybe? Certainly no longer than two hours.

Flopping down onto her bed, Rachel racked her brain for anything that might be able to stump Copernum.

If a tree falls in the woods and no ones around, does it still make a sound?

What can you put in a carboard box to make it lighter? A hole.

I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. What am I? The letter E.

What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? A river.

But what if Copernum knew those kinds of riddles? Those were the kinds of things that her cousins pulled on her back when she was a second grader! Spending the rest of the night searching her brain for anything to grasp onto, Rachel eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Brown hair mussed and drool on her face, Rachel rolled out of bed landing with a loud thump. She had the answer! Staggering to her feet, Rachel began tying her short hair into a loose braid. She hurriedly pulled on her boots. There wasn't a note on the floor, and when she poked her head out of the door Pip wasn't anywhere she could see.

Slipping out the door, she could barely contain her excitement. She sped walked through the crowded streets, almost knocking over a few ladies, and then she ran the rest of the way through the Fleabed up to Nicholas' door. She pounded on the door with a newfound vigor, and a moment later Kayla opened up the door.

"This is becoming a habit with you, eh?" the older woman asked, leading Rachel to the now familar doorway opposite side of the entrance.

Rachel shrugged with a big smile. "Sometimes a good nights sleep is all you need."

Kayla pushed the door open. "If you say so." Then she left Rachel.

Rachel eagerly entered the room. "Nicholas!" she exclaimed.

Nicholas looked up from the book he had been reading. "Back so soon? That was pretty fast."

Bending forward with her hands on her knees, Rachel smiled showing all of her teeth. "I came up with a great question."

Nicholas placed the book he was reading on one of his work tables. "Hit me. I happen to have come up with an idea myself, and i was going to dispatch Pip with a note shortly."

Rachel breathed deeply through her nose. "So, last night I had this dream about when I was a little girl during my birthday. It always agrivated me that my presents were so close but i didn't know what they were. So instead, I'd start asking my parents clues for what might be in them. Which brought me to think up the most brilliant question ever! Jason needs to ask Copernum what the inscription inside the lorevault reads. Copernum won't know that it's connected to the Word, so he should give an honest answer."

Nicholas rocked in his harness and laughed good heartedly. "I'd love to see the look on Copernum's face when Jason asks that question! That is excellent!"

"What question did you come up with?"

"Not nearly as good as the one you came up with," Nicholas apologized. Rachel straightened up upon hearing that. "but Copernum is ashamed of his father. Although Copernum would know the answer, it should throw him off if he's asked what his father's full name is."

"How are we going to get them to Jason though?"

"You will." Nicholas pulled out an evelope from a work table, a pen, and a scrap piece of paper. He handed them to Rachel who had a perplexed look on her face. "Many of my spies are known to the legency, but they shouldn't know that you and Jason are connected even if Copernum does."

Rachel scribbled down the two questions. "But I thought that you said that Copernum linked us."

"Copernum did, but even he doesn't know quite what you look like. The other aristocrats won't know who you are, which is going to be an advantage, but you're not going to be there long enough for them to figure anything out."

"What do you mean?" she finished writing the second question.

"When you get to the castle, find Jason as fast as you can. Give him the letter, but make sure he doesn't open it until the challange begins because it's almost certain that he'll be being watched. Be in and out of there. Then rent a new room at a different motel. Did you and Jason have a rendezous set should you have to split up?"

Rachel nodded. "We were going to meet up at the Stumbling Stag outside of Tresicourt."

"Perfect. When word of Jason's escape gets out, then flea to the Stumbling Stag. I'll provide an escort." Nicholas explained quickly.

"What about my clothes? I don't think that I would be able to get in there inconspicously." She looked down at her homespun clothes. Even though they were comfortable, she had a feeling that the guards or whoever wouldn't let her into the castle looking the way she did.

"I agree. I'm going to send you to the same tailor that Jason went to. After you have a nice outfit, get to the castle and find Jason." He removed another small pouch from the folds of his clothes.

Rachel took the bag, estimating that about 200 drooma of various value were inside. "Sounds like a plan."

#####

The castle looked even bigger up close. The building was constructed out of grey rock with majestic towers that seemed to come straight out of a fairytale book back in Washington. Rachel adjusted the long hoop skirt of her dress so that she wasn't sitting on it, but also so that she didn't look ridiculous either.

She had never ridden side-saddled before, and Rachel didn't plan on it ever again. Her long dress got in the way, her stylish new boots were horribly uncomfortable, and the stupid hat completely limited her vision.

After leaving Nicholas, Rachel had spent nearly 4 hours at the tailors where the stout little man hustled around, trying to finish her gown before the party thing. Even after staying a week and a half in Trensicourt she still didn't know the name of the party.

Though not her particular style of choice, her red gown was surprisingly comfy to wear. The shoulders were puffy, like in Cinderella, and the dress hugged her figure until it reached her waist where the crimson fabric hollowed out around her feet. The hat was floppy around the entire circumference, as well as beige with a furry feather sticking out of it. The brown leather boots were too tight around her toes, making Rachel long for her work boots.

"Do you know what you're doing, milady?" Pip asked through the side of his mouth. He had been the delegate to lead Rachel's pure white mare through the castle gates.

Hesitantly, Rachel touched the envelope that she had tucked below her arm. "Yeah. Jason is counting on me."

"Whatever you say, milady." Pip murmured back. Rachel wasn't sure, but she thought that she caught him muttering some hurtful things about Jason. She found that rather amusing.

When they passed through the gate, Rachel had almost expected a flood of palace guards swarming to apprehend her. Then she had to remind herself that Lyrian doesn't have video cameras, so her identity should be on the down low.

Pip helped her out of the saddle. "Thanks." Rachel murmured, politely pulling out of his grip. "I could have turned an ankle."

Pip smiled, brushing some bangs out of his eyes. For once he didn't smell so sickeningly sweet. "Not a problem, Lady Rachel."

"Where do I go from here?" Rachel rushed on, fussing with how the hat was positioned on her head. It was the only thing to keep her from blushing.

Turning his body so that he was perpendicular to the castle entrance, Pip pointed down the sloping hallway branching off. "Go down that hall to get to the ballroom."

"What's down the other hallway?"

"That's for the men seeking the regent to recognize their claims to land. Jason will come out those doors." Pip explained, stroking the mane of the horse.

Rachel clicked her tongue at how much more grand the hallway was and how shiny the guards' armor shined that led to the regent. Figures, especially in such an egotistical city. "Okay. I should be in and out. You'll be here?"

"I wouldn't leave even if Maldor himself tried to stop me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Even though she had grown accustomed to Pip and his gentlemen like behaviour, it sometimes got too cheesy even for a double cheese pizza. "Don't start."

Turning on a painful heal, Rachel glided towards the ballroom. The high walls were trimmed with gold, and crystal chandeliers ignited the walkway. A red carpet extended from either direction.

The doors came into view much faster than Rachel would have expected in an enormous castle. Still, she held up the front of her skirt the way she had seen the Disney princesses do several times before, plastered on a smile, then strode down the steps into the overcrowded ball.

Women in poofy dresses and powdered wigs 3 feet high conversed with men wearing leotards, buckled shoes, and purple pants that expanded at the hips and thighs. Rachel ducked around many people, narrowly avoiding a servant offering what looked like shot-glasses with a clear liquid.

Squeezing the envelope in her hand, Rachel surveyed the several faces for any sign of Jason's blond hair and blue eyes. How was she going to find one normal guy in sea of clowns?

That's when a gong sounded. Rachel's attention was brought to a dais at the front of the room where four men were. One guy had on purple robes trimmed in gold, a circlet around his head, and he was sitting on some sort of throne. That had to be the regent Dolan.

One of the other guys stood far off to the side dressed in a soldiers' uniform. Apparently Presidents weren't the only ones with secret service.

The third guy had on long blue robes and a black tricornered hat with a blue sash running around it. A sliver mantle hung across his shoulders. There was no denying that it was Chancellor Copernum.

The last guy was obviously Jason, just decked out in the same balloon clothes the other men were wearing. If it hadn't been for all of the rings glowing in the room as the gong sounded, Rachel would have laughed at how funny he looked.

The glow of the rings dimmed as the hum of the gong died out. Rachel saw Dolan's lips moving, but it was hard to discern what the guy was saying. Determination etched on her face, Rachel pushed through the crowd relentlessly until she was in throwing range.

"Your title is recognized, Lord Jason of Caberton." Dolan was saying. "As of this moment you are free to stand in court when visiting Trensicourt."

A wave of panic washed over Rachel. How was she going to tell Jason to challenge Copernum? He'd look like a fool if he went back up in five minutes!

"Have you any last inquiry?" Dolan asked Jason.

Rachel made a grab for the smallest, closest thing to her - in this case a button off the back of a lady's dress - and threw it at the back of Jason's head hoping for a direct hit.

Fortunately, Jason must have felt it because he turned around with a perplexed look on his face.

_Now! _Rachel mouthed furiously. _You have to challenge Copernum now!_

"Has something else caught your attention?" The regent wondered politely.

The crowd snickered. Rachel fanned her face with a palm.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. I have one other request." Jason replied coolly, turning to reface the regent. "I would like to challenge Chancellor Copernum for the chancellorship."

The audience exploded with murmurs. Unfolding the envelope from her sleeve, she heard some muffled exchanges on the dais between the men. Even though they were about to risk alot, Rachel smiled at the tongue twister Jason had come up with.

She looked up just in time to see Jason exiting the dais, to be surrounded by a group of burly men. She looked around the dais, but found no sign of Copernum. She felt relieved when the men left Jason just short of two minutes later.

Collecting the skirt in both hands, Rachel hobbled over to where Jason stood waiting. She wanted to hug him, mainly because she hadn't seen him in a few days, but she didn't need to draw attention to themselves.

"How are you?" Rachel asked upon approaching him.

"Confused." Jason responded. "How'd you get here?"

"Long story," Rachel replied vaguely, not wanting to discuss Pip in front of Jason. That would have been asking for trouble. "We have to watch what we say. There's no safe place to talk."

That had been another pointer from Nicholas.

"Did you come up with any good questions?" Jason asked. There almost seemed to be desperation in his eyes.

Moving closer, Rachel cupped a hand around her mouth as she softened her voice. "Yes, actually. A great question. Which is why I went to see our dangling friend. He agreed that the question could help us. He had done some investigating through his own spies, and he discovered Copernum already had his eye on the three of us, especially you. One of your gambling buddies is one of the chancellor's top spies. He knows we're connected, and he might even know something about our quest."

Rachel didn't mention that it was highly likely that Copernum knew about their quest, considering his ties to Felrook, but Jason looked freaked enough as it was so she kept her mouth shut.

"Great," Jason murmured, noticeably stressed. "What do we do?"

"You did it." Rachel explained, fingering the envelope in the folds of her dress. "You needed to challenge him without waiting. It will be harder for him to destroy us if you beat him. And if you lose, we just do what we would have done any how. Escape Trensicourt immediately."

Jason inhaled sharply like he couldn't believe what was happening. She held out the envelope to him, and she felt a slight tingle in her hand where their fingers touched briefly. She vaguely wondered if he had felt it too.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"Open it when the contest starts. It has some questions." Rachel muttered quietly out of the side of her mouth.

"Why wait?" He stared intently at the envelope, as if thinking that he could read through the paper if he stared long and hard enough.

"Just in case." Rachel smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress nonchalantly, hoping to look more like another unimportant teen in the crowd. "According to our friend lots of people are watching you with spy glasses right now, reading your lips, observing your actions, trying to pick up clues."

Jason nodded, surveying the crowd with a defiant glint. "Gotcha. How'd you get in here?"

"Our dangling friend called in some favors." Rachel said. "We've been talking for too long. I have to go."

"You're not going to watch?" Jason asked with his pleading puppy dog look. Sometimes she couldn't stand his stubbornness and sarcasm, but his puppy look was too cute.

"No. Trust me. It's better for both of us."

Without a formal good bye, Rachel whipped around and slipped into the remaining crowd. It was easier to dodge people as she left than when she had entered the crowded ballroom, probably since most of the guests were up at the front dais to watch the battle of wits.

Taking the same grand hall as when she had entered, Rachel hurried along the narrow walkway. Twice she had slowed down when people had walked past her: the first being man and a woman whom Rachel directed to the ball and the other being a uniformed soldier who smiled at her when she curtseyed politely.

From there she shed off her boots, leaving them behind a large potted plant hoping her long dress would cover up her feet. When she got outside, Rachel spotted Pip and white mare right away.

"Yoo-hoo!" Rachel sang in a high falsetto, waving her hand like a fan. "Stable boy!"

Guards around her acted like this was normal, especially since Pip was dressed in rags. (Even if by American standards it would be considered 'gangsta')

One guard in particular took a notice to her waiting for her escort. The boy came up to her, roughly a foot taller, wearing armor that had the mark of Trensicourt. He was maybe 16. "Tire of the party early, sweet thing?"

Rachel held back a snort. First she got stuck with Pip, and now this guy was trying his luck!? At least Jason never tried flirting with her! What was with these Lyrian boys? "Oh, my brother dragged me along. It really isn't my style."

The boy nodded as Pip drew the horse near, a glower on Pip's face. "Who is your brother, if I might ask?"

Rachel panicked. "Bartley!" she blurted out, the only name she remembered. She heard Pip slap his face in exaggeration. She dared not to look at him.

The boy guard brightened. "The viscount of Wershon?"

Rachel smiled warmly, realizing that if she played her cards right she might actually be able to pull the wool of this guy's eyes using her girlish charms. "I'm Lady of Wershon, but of course Bartley gets all the attention. Many don't know who I am."

"I understand. Might I comment that you look hardly alike?"

Rachel forced a giggle. "I suppose not. I look more like father, what with my brown hair and eyes." She batted them in a cutesy way. Pip let out a disappointed groan. "Bartley looks more like mother with their firery red hair and green eyes."

"Intriguing. You say Bartley dragged you along with him?" The boy clarified.

Twirling her hair around her finger, Rachel felt like she was playing a part in a movie. "Bartley promised me food and dancing, meeting of a fine young man to take care of me. He insisted that I leave when some crazy boy challenged the chancellor."

"Miss?" Pip interrupted, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, yes." She stepped into his clasped hands as she boosted herself onto the horse, bare feet showing.

The boy laughed as Rachel blushed, fixing her hat. "Shoes hurt?"

"Very much." Rachel laughed, for real this time.

The guard fished in his pocket for a moment before removing a silver pellet. He placed it in Pip's outstretched fingers. "See too it that the Lady of Wershon makes it back to her sleeping chambers unscathed."

"Of course, sir." Pip saluted reluctantly, playing along with the part.

A loud explosion of murmurs and excited chattering echoed from the ballroom. "Looks like the battle of wits has reached an end. Fare thee well." Rachel blew a kiss to the boy, then urged her horse to walk faster.

Once they were out of earshot, Pip turned back to smirk at her. "Bartley as your brother? You're just lucky that that guy was a moron."

Rachel pouted her features though a smile stayed. "I freaked out! And I wasn't bringing Jason into it."

"That's very noble."

"You're just jealous that I was a more believable aristocrat than you were a stable boy."

"Ouch. That hurt. Well, at least I got 50 drooma out of it." Pip tightened his grip on the horses reins as a group of men walked past them down the cobblestone.

"Which you wouldn't have gotten unless that guy developed a crush on me."

"Yeah. You seemed to have gotten pretty into it, like you were gonna run off with him. I'd hate to have to tell Jason that you were cheating on him with the enemy." He grinned.

"Okay we're not a thing. We're siblings." Rachel argued, rolling up the sleeves of her dress. The night was surprisingly muggy. Commotion was still coming from the castle even though they were several meters away.

"No. You don't look alike. I'd believe you and Bartley were siblings before I'd believe you and Jason were siblings." Pip led the horse to the stable from where they had rented it for the night.

Rachel slipped out of the saddle, bare feet dodging piles of horse dung. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't gotten rid of her fancy boots. "Fine. You caught us. We're best friends from a farm far away from here. Our town got ransacked by goons of the emperor, and we're acting under the guidance of Galloran. Happy?"

"At least you're being honest with me now." Pip closed the stall gate, and the two of them made their way to the Prancing Pony to collect Rachel's things.

Rachel was tempted to tease him about having a crush on her, but she had viewed enough chick flicks to know that that was a horrific idea. "I think Jason won. That's why there was all that chatter from the castle. He did it."

"I agree." He led her down the familiar sidewalk that snaked up to the inn she had been living at for days. "Are you hungry?" He asked, holding the wooden door open.

"No, I ate before we left for the castle. I'll get my things, then we're outta here." Rachel trudged up the stairs getting plenty of messed up looks from people eyeing her poofy dress.

The first thing Rachel did when she got into her room was tear off the restricting apparel she had been forced to wear, and changed back into her comfortable traveling clothes and work boots. Then she stuffed the dress in the trunk at the end of her bed figuring someone would have a good day when they found it.

Slipping her cloak over the top, Rachel rubbed her finger tips against the glossy surface of the orantium sphere. Double checking everything, Rachel rejoined Pip in the dining hall where they made their way to a new inn.

####

Rachel awoke with a start, hand closing around on the globe of orantium. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. Her heart was pounding, and she had an unsettling feeling that Jason was in trouble.

Climbing out of the swinging hammock, Rachel scooped up the paper slip into her hands.

_Rachel, _

_I'm relieved to hear that Jason beat Copernum! The news spread quickly_

_Of his victory, and it does me great pleasure that an old _

_Foe has been humbled by a mere child. I wish I could have seen the look of disbelief _

_on his face! Safe journey._

_-Nicholas_

So Jason had beat Copernum! That was fantastic! But how was he going to get out of office without suspicions and relay the syllable?

A knock on the window made Rachel jump, hefting her orantium threateningly. She wasn't wasn't surprised when Pip's face appeared in the window. Since she was on the ground level this time, Pip easily climbed through the window into her room.

"What happened?"

"Nicholas made a good call in getting you out of your old room. I was curious about what happened with Jason, so I-" Pip began explaining, but Rachel cut him off.

"What happened to Jason?" She asked. That's where that feeling had come from when she had first woken up. Jason had been in trouble!

"Don't worry. An assassin was sent to terminate him, but Jason got away." Pip reassured her. "Word is he accepted an invitation to Harthenham."

"He's brilliant! The perfect way out of Trensicourt without creating a ruckus." Rachel concluded that she had to reach the Stumbling Stag as fast as she could. "What about my old room?"

"An assassin slipped into your room fully expecting to kill you. I watched him from a distance on the rooftops. He overturned tables and such. Made a big mess." Pip clicked his tongue.

"I need to get out of town. I need to reach the Stumbling Stag." Rachel explained.

Pip held up a palm, a sad smile on his lips. "Nicholas filled me in. Follow me." He slipped out the window with Rachel not far behind. When they reached a new stable, Pip deployed a complicated knock on the door. The wooden door swung open showing a bald man with rugged features. "Bruce."

"Pip." Bruce eyed Rachel then Pip. "This the girl?"

"Yes." Pip confirmed. He turned to Rachel. "This is where we must part. Save journey Rachel."

Rachel gave him an awkward hug. "Thanks for everything, Pip. I hope we meet again."

"As do I, miss." Then he slunk into the shadows.

Rachel turned to Bruce. "Are you the escort that Nicholas arranged?" She whispered softly.

Bruce softened his gaze. "That I am, lass. Let's get you mounted."

Bruce helped Rachel choose a mount, a white and brown painted palimino, then saddled up the horse. He then sat astride a large black stallion nearly twice the size of Rachel's horse.

The walk was long, but not unpleasant. Bruce rarely talked, only answering yes or no questions. Trying to keep her mind off of everything that had transpired in Trensicourt she tried playing a game with herself as to spot any creature and/or plant that looked different from anything she had seen on planet earth.

By the time she noticed the tavern about two miles ahead on a stretch of dirt road slightly hidden by trees, Rachel had reached 284 different oddities. "Is that the Stumbling Stag?" she asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded his head. "Aye."

"Could we go there?"

"If you say so, lass." He pulled his horse's reigns to the left, directing it toward the building that veered off slightly.

Rachel spotted the carriage with Trensicourt's emblem on the side right away. The giant purple box looked plush and cozy. That's when a familiar teen guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out the front door.

"Jason!" Rachel called excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

Jason grinned widely as he waved back. Rachel and Bruce pulled up to the side tavern where Jason was. Swinging her leg up and over the broad back of her horse, Rachel dropped to the dirt smiling.

"Is this your final destination?" Bruce asked, his voice full of precaution.

Rachel cocked her head toward Bruce. It had been the most he said all day. "Yes, thank you, Bruce."

"Very well. Safe journey." Collecting the reigns of Rachel's horse in one hand, he rode off back toward the city.

"Who was that guy?" Jason asked, sounding mildly jealous. Rachel silently wondered how he would have reacted if Pip had been her escort.

"My escort." Rachel decided to say. "Nicholas took care of it. He's been much more helpful than he acted when we first met him."

Jason's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Once we left his shop, I thought we'd never hear from him again."

"Apparently Copernum linked him to us. And Copernum suspects we're Beyonders. Nicholas decided that the best way to strengthen his position was for us to succeed and escape. We met in person two more times, and he sent several notes. He was thrilled that you defeated Copernum and pleased that you survived the assassination."

"It was so freaky." Jason admitted, scratching his arm. "You wouldn't believe it. I slept under my bed, and this guy came in and tried to stab me with a poisoned knife, but got my body guard instead."

"You're okay?" How was it that a palace guard was willing to spend 50 drooma on her safety while Jason almost got knifed?

"I'm fine. I'm glad you got away safely. I was worried." His face turned a bit pinker as he kicked a stone and sent it flying.

Rachel felt her face heating up rapidly. "You got the syllable?" she asked changing the subject. "I didn't wait around to hear."

"The third is 'fex.' I saw it inside the lorevault as well."

"Good question?"

"Great question."

"Is Ferrin here?"

Jason jerked his thumb behind himself. "He's waiting inside. One second."

Rachel waited while Jason gave his taxi driver some quick instructions, then the two of them went inside to find that a barmaid had finished serving Ferrin's table.

"Perfect timing." Ferrin grinned widely. "Rachel can have my food." He turned to the maid and ordered something else.

"I won't take your food." Rachel protested after the lady went to fetch the new meal. She sat down in between the two boys.

"If you ignore the meal, it will get cold and stale. Eat." Ferrin ordered. He slid the plate over to Rachel who began picking at the soft bird flesh. "While you've been busy, I've been resting. So tell me Rachel, have you married a prince and become the future queen of Kadara?"

She was tempted to say that a palace guard had hit on her, but decided against it. "My time in Trensicourt wasn't quite as interesting as Jason's. But it was stressful enough that I'm relieved to get away."

"Leave city life to the masochists," Ferrin said, waving a dismissive hand. "It's the open road for us!"

* * *

**Any of my Fablehaven Facebook are reading this, you guys are awesome! **


End file.
